Island Life
by Trixy Latias
Summary: Meet Maya, a girl who doesn't know who or what she is.


**Most of the words she says she doesn't know what they are, I have it like this so you understand what she's talking about. Her mother is just someone common, nobody special that we've seen before.**

She stood, feet dug neatly into the sand as the nice, cool wind ruffled her hair. The water of the waves lapping gently against her feet. _This is my home._ She though solemly. She would protect it, always.

I returned to weaving a basket and began to pick berries. Soon, I had enough and walked through the beautiful forest that was full of greenery. I found a waterfall, and stepped on dry stones that began to wet as I got closer to the waterfall. I got her way behind the waterfall, and entered a cave that was full of glowing mushrooms that illuminatied the room with purple, green, and red softly. I placed down the basket next to some edible leaves and fish. There was a pond that was full of freshwater. It had a little creak of water filling it, so she used it to drink water and give water to plants. I was the only living thing here. I wasn't sure if I was exactly human.

Yet, I was?

Didn't matter, though. I started a fire in my fire pit, and begun to roast some fish. I reached out and grabbed my basket full of flowers and some vines, beginning to weave them together. I kept checking the fish, making sure it would turn out good. I hung the vines laced with flowers on the frame of the exit/entrance. I grabbed a leaf from my neat stack of leaves and put a small portion of berries and other leaves, leaving the rest of the room for fish. I put the leaf down on a smoothened rock that I took forever to make flat. I hardly ever spoke, since why would it even be nessicary? I _was_ alone, after all. But I didn't mind it. Yet, how could I? I had never been around anyone. Of course I wouldn't miss company since I had no idea what it's like to have it.

I grabbed the fish and slid it onto the leaf, eating in swift, clean bites. Once I finished, I put the leaf down so I could add it as fuel later on. Climbing my way out of the warm cave, I stepped into the sunlight and made my way over to my clothing line. I grabbed the clothes I had and folded them, placing them on a slab of stone. I looked around, blue, purple, red, yellow and orange wild flowers beautifully spread out across the feild, the grass slowly turning into stone which led to a pool being fuled by a waterfall. Most of the stones where wet due to the spray of the waterfall, and the pool of water was a decent depth. A path had been cut by me and it led through the forest. I walked the path, seeing some wild berry bushes dotting here and there as I moved my way. I soon exited the trail and refound a plain of grass that slowly made its way into sand, and waves lapped gently against the sand. I wandered around and remembered something strange I once found, and I pushed my way through vegitation, soon finding a strange moon slab on the ground. It seemed dormant.

Yet the material was impossible to crack, and I didn't know how. Yet, I did not like to mess with what's already here, since it has welcomed me so warmly. I turned away from the still dormant stone and returned back to the sandy beach. I found my stash of my fishing rods made out of wood. They where lodged neatly in a group of small stones, and I looked into my reflection.

I had lace on my shoulders, and a magenta tank top underneath. I had cyan shorts and my clothes where a bit torn. On my neck was a necklace with a scallop shell. The most interesting thing about me was the strange gem placed on my chest. It was tinted pink, and went a bit past my elbows. I didn't know where I got clothes from, but I belive from my mother. Whoever she is. My curly hair was a shade of light brown, and it was pulled back in a cherry red ribbion. My eyes where a shade of pink. Where my gem was, there was a hole for it to be shown. I went back to my waterfall, noticing it was getting dark, and plunged in the pool, but not before taking off my clothing so I could bathe properly. Once I finished, I got out and put on new clothing. It was my nighttime and I had put on some fluffy and soft sweatshirt with black sweatpants. I also wore underwear.

I washed my clothes and hung them up, and I entered my cave, placing the necklace and lace on the smooth stone. I had put down a big pile of leaves and moss, relighting the fire and placing the leaf in the fire. I curled up on the spot, feeling sleep pulling ar my eyes and I soon fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up, brushing the moss off of me. I changed into my morning clothes and swifly washed my nightime clothes. I hung them up, and picked some berries for breakfast. I ate them, and I made my way through the forest, picking herbs, since I did get hurt out here, I needed herbs. There -where- other creatures here, too, but not like me. I had a big enough basket and I also picked some glowing mushrooms as well for deceration.

I returned back to my place and put everything down. Now, that all of my morning work had been completed, I could do the things I loved to do. I had once found a empty bottle washed up and I used it for watering my plants. Since it -was- summer, and didn't rain as often. I finished watering soon enough, though, and found I had nothing to do now. This happens usually, and I didn't like that. Yet, it is what it is. I took a stroll on the beach, and freezed when I heard a loud noise and talking. My blood went cold. _Nobody has ever came here! How did they..._ A realization hit me. Was it that slab of stone? Was it? I snaked my way around and found a group of weird-looking people. A tall person with square black hair, an smaller but not too small white person with a gemstone located on her forehead and a even smaller one with a gem barley visible on her chest. And lastly, there where two more roughly the same height. One had fluffy dark brown hair with a red shirt and the other once had shoulder-length black hair and a big sword.

Who where these strangers and what was their buisness on _my_ land?


End file.
